Maryssa E. Jig
Maryssa E. Jig is a Pirate turned Bounty Hunter who was born in the SouthSide Blue on an unknown island. He became a Pirate at the age of 11, obtained his Cursed Fruit power at the age of 14, and became a Bounty Hunter at the age of 20. Appearance Jig is an ordinary looking man, with dark sliver hair and orange-colored eyes that looks slightly younger on first glance. His expression is kind and gentle, making him seem like he's easily approachable and does not appear intimidating at all. However while serious in battle, his expression will change to one that is capable of staring a hole through your soul. He wears a black short-sleeved undershirt and a long-sleeved and long-tailed white coat that he wears it in the fashion a cape. The White coat has no shoulders which leaves the shoulder areas if his black undershirt revealed. There is a Black chain connecting from the shoulder area of the coat to the collar which is wrapped loosely around his neck to keep it from flying away with the wind. He has semi-loose white pants that only reaches down the the middle of his shin. His socks, being black-colored, reach up the rest of the way covering his leg completely. He wears Black Boots with white laces. Personality As his normal expression shows, he very nice to everyone even though he'll remain quiet unless asking for something important to him or replying to someone asking him a question. He stays out of conversations that don't concern him but will add his 2 cents on the subject if he has useful info about it. He has a slightly different attitude towards pirates, going so far as to not smile or give kind looks towards them even if the given situation was comically hilarious. He's not so much a comical relief character as he is a dramatic and story oriented one. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Further Information: Jishaku Jishaku no Mi Jig's Cursed Fruit powers are as odd as they are unique. The nature of his Cursed Fruit and it's power has the same characteristics as "Logia" and "Paramecia" combined described as a "Logia-Mecia". His powers are Magnet associated, he as the ability to give himself and anything/anyone he touches a "Negative" or "Positive" magnetic field, or he can erase the entire magnetic field with a simple touch on will. (This magnetic field is undetectable by those who are not Lightning-associated and only Jig can tell if a target is Negatively or Positively charged). When an object or person is charged he can use his own charged body to blow away or drag forward the charged object using his body as a type of "Conductor". Depending on the size of the object he wishes to, he'll need to touch the target for a certain amount of time. The larger the target, the longer he needs to hold on to it and visa-versa with small targets. This power allows him to control his opponents body, weapon's or even the area around them to benefit him completely in battle. He can change the Magnetic charge on his body from Positive, to Negative or completely rid himself of one in less then a second. Weapons Jig wields a large bladed sword named "Roiyaru Ryoukin", Nick-named "Roy". It's size is comparable to "Kokutou Yoru", the sword wielded by Mihawk, but the blade it much thicker and larger. The swords strength is rumored to be near an equal level to Mihawk's sword, possibly making it one of the most powerful swords in the entire Coast Blues. It appears to be unwieldy by normal human standards, It's unclear whether he uses great strength to use it, or uses his Magnetic ability to make it seem weightless. The blade itself will unwillingly react to Jig's Magnetic powers, giving off a Red glow when positively charged, and giving off a blue glow when negatively charged. He carries it on his back with a rather long hilt and the blade covered tightly in a black cloth that perfect hugs the blade. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Bounty Hunters